geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Silent Clubstep
Not to be confused with Silent Club by Player 1107696, another old silent level. Silent Clubstep is a 1.8 silent level created and verified with the use of hacks, by Sailent. It is one of the most famous impossible levels in Geometry Dash history. This is attributed to its use of tight spaces, four spike jumps, insane blue orb spam, and a slew of difficulty to maneuver obstacles. The level is at present split between the community, whether it is humanly possible or impossible; however, it is not physically impossible, with various players having beaten the level in Practice Mode, Like Zobros (974 attempts) and Sunix (495 attempts). There were many heavily nerfed remakes of the level like Silentium Gradas and Silent Clubstep X from 2019 prior, but as of December 2019 there is a WIP balanced / buffed remake, simply titled Silent Clubstep. Gameplay The level begins with a cube section with a four-spike jump through the mouth of a Clubstep Monster, which then brings the player to a speed portal that makes them the slowest speed possible, where you would then have to jump over a huge spike made up of many different spikes and cubes. The player would then be thrown into the air and will have to hit a single gravity orb, which launches them into a "spam-orb" section, which, as of 2.1, is very much consistent. The player is then divided into two cubes and must jump over many invisible spikes while "screen-switch" portals are constantly twisting up the screen. The player is then brought to an OP Straightfly-like straight-flying section that involves been turned upside-down and backward. This is followed by an increasingly difficult cube timing section filled with Clubstep Monsters, then a brief open spam, then into a cave of more mild cube jumps. A Clubstep Monster variant greets the player before they swing into the sky to meet the drop. This harshly colored drop starts the player in the 3x miniship through timing based ship parts. The player must go through 1 difficult Silent Clubstep Monster and next towards a wide Deadly Clubstep Ice corridor. This Clubstep monster's corridor will set the player up for an erebus tight maneuver, right into a SILENT Clubstep monster to click on an orb. Another Icey Clubstep monster corridor appears, and now the player is forced to motion upside down and right side up into an ICDX tier space. A 20 second break is given to the player difficulty-wise for these next parts. The player is brought underneath the last part and gets sent to a relaxed ball part with 1 tough timing where the player must try to hit the yellow orbs to survive. After that orb masking ball part, the player gets thrown up to an easy UFO section, with many "screen-switch" portals, speed changes and gravity portals. Then the player will be put into a ICDX-like mini ship straight flying sequence, with a pitch black background change. After that, there will be a ball segment with memorization, followed by another memorized cube section. The screen darkens then the cube is thrown into the void sky of the night. Next, the screen flashes with bright colors, it is a mixed dual mode. With spikes on every corner, the player performs a mass of terribly fast timings. After that, there is a mini-ball ripped straight from the Deadly Clubstep. After that is a mini cube section with a series of max 144hz jumps before a mini-ship section follows. It is considered the hardest part of the level. The player then goes into the last section of the level: a memory cube section, then jumps over a wall with a well timed jump. The level then ends. Trivia Level facts * This level is most likely inspired by another impossible level called Silent Club. * In 1.9, Sailent created a buffed and extended remake of this level called Sailent Clubstar. It uses the full song, * Because of Update 2.0, Nautilus2k (who is Sailent) made a new account for all of Sailent's levels and transferred all the levels there. The author's name changed to SuperNautilus so many people considered the level deleted. ** Although the most popular copy of Silent Clubstep is uploaded by Sailence, this is not the original. This copy is slightly nerfed yet still not verified legitimately. * This used to be one of the most disliked levels of Geometry Dash. * The level cannot be beaten on 60hz because there are timings tighter than a 60th of a second. Possibilities of completion of the level * Surprisingly, nearly half of this level is Medium Demon tier and can be mastered rather easily, and there is a 20 second break, yet for a full run, the other half is only being worked on. * The easiest part of Silent Clubstep is considered to be 79-100% since it is "only" a block maze where you have to get to a hole in a wall, meaning the level could "end" in difficulty about 19 seconds earlier than intended. * A player by the name of ERROR! discovered a way to pass the first update-broken ball part.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoSCV5-WqR4 *A player by the name of Convindix found a bug to easily skip the infamous dual part at 63%. The way to perform this is to hit the second to last jump orb late and then not hit the third jump orb. This allows you to play the section as a single ball at normal speed, therefore making the section a lot easier.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PHNwUJBHgw *By the end of 2019, 2 trusted players IcedCAVE and Septagon7 have completed nearly every section of the level unnerfed, with Septagon7 crashing on the final minicube spike, and IcedCAVE stated he wanted to verify. *A Silent Clubstep community montage has been made for the level as of October 18, 2019. Other * Zobros was the first person to beat this level in practice mode while recording. * Sunix completed this level in practice mode in 495 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_a3SDHK23nA * As of now, the only people that have "completed" this level in normal mode have used cheats to beat it. * Annoe has uploaded videos pondering over how hard the level is over 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35ZukSnQdg8&t=16s * The first community montage of the level was made on October 18, 2019, which features many breakthroughs and runs.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYD699pyWGw * Stormfly has created and verified a redecorated, yet heavily nerfed version called Silentium Gradas. ** It was verified on May 11, 2018, and rated some months later, in November 2018. * ZorroZ Zet made a speed-hacked and cut walkthrough of the level. (Update 2019, the version from the video was stealthily supernerfed even below Silentium Gradas. Janky speedhack movements and motion blur confused players, making them overrate the level and miss deleted spikes. *Vitesse (a user known for his GDBot showcases) uploaded an April Fools video in 2019 stating he verified the original version after a fictitious three-year journey (starting from late 1.9) caused by a viewing of ZorroZ Zet's video with 635,000 attempts, as a follow-up to his Orochi video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3HGMy3YWnU Walkthrough References Category:1.8 levels Category:Unrated levels